


who i want to be

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [7]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	who i want to be

The crow is synonymous with superstitions, bad omens and death, just the way Damon likes it. People are leery of the bird and quick to scurry away. When choosing the animal he'd become, Damon wanted to be free, he didn't want to become someone's pet or be hunted for game. He liked to do the hunting, finding the fresh prey to devour all on his own. Black, shiny feathers that matched his hair and heart, just another extension of himself. Soaring high above their heads, he watches to find the weakest, the strongest and the one that likes to party. Stalking his prey without them knowing is just part of the game.


End file.
